


Stand by You

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Кафе, где работает Дже Бом, стоит на теневой стороне, сюда редко заглядывает солнце, зато часто приходит Чхве Ён Дже.





	Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel Platten - Stand by You

      Состояние Дже Бома вряд ли можно описать словом «переутомление». Это слишком узкое понятие для того спектра недомоганий, что владеют его телом последние несколько недель. Он просыпается на автомате, питается на автомате, ходит на занятия и на подработку тоже на автомате. Он будто робот с встроенной программой, поэтому его будни стремительно превращаются в замкнутый алгоритм действий, которые требуется выполнить, чтобы прожить ещё один день.  
      Дже Бом стоит за барной стойкой и откровенно клюёт носом. У него недосыпание в степени, которую не открыл пока ещё ни один математик, мешки под глазами таких размеров, что можно складывать туда все свои несбывшиеся надежды и мечты. Он выглядит как готовый к погребению труп и даже не пытается создать иллюзию жизнелюбия.   
      Дже Бом хочет сдохнуть — это сможет понять каждый, кто заглянет в его помутневшие от усталости глаза.  
      Колокольчик над дверью пронзительно тренькает, Дже Бом, вздрогнув, выныривает из наползающей на веки дрёмы.  
      — Доброе утро, что будете заказывать? — деревянным голосом спрашивает он, не поднимая взгляда.   
      Руки уже тянутся к кружкам, когда в ответ звучит полный воодушевления голос:  
      — Доброе утро! Капуччино, пожалуйста, три ложки сахара, пенки побольше. Маффин с шоколадом. А ещё — самую яркую из ваших улыбок.  
      Программа в голове Дже Бома даёт сбой.   
      Этого ведь… нет в меню?  
      Дже Бом хмурится — до него медленно доходит смысл слов. В душе зарождается хмурый протест, потому что это тупейший способ привлечь внимание и он на такое никогда в жизни не поведётся. Однако когда он всё-таки поднимает взгляд, чтобы сказать посетителю пару ласковых, его буквально ослепляет: солнцем, отражающимся в зеркальном окне здания напротив; солнцем, пойманным улыбкой стоящего напротив человека.  
      Дже Бом сглатывает.  
      Посетителем оказывается молодой человек в классическом сером костюме — из тех, что обычно носят клерки и менеджеры не самого высокого звена. Подмышкой у него увесистая папка с торчащими оттуда листами, на голове — живописный хаос из вихров (Дже Бом на миг озадачивается — причёсывался ли он вообще с утра и зачем-то тянется к своим волосам), а на лице — ярчайшая улыбка.   
      У Дже Бома сердце в пятки проваливается от количества излучаемого молодым человеком тепла, но он всё-таки берёт себя в руки и переспрашивает:  
      — Простите?  
      Незнакомец начинает смеяться — громко, заразительно. Сидящие за ближайшими столиками немногочисленные посетители в недоумении оглядываются. Выглядят они так же сонно и убито, как Дже Бом, но на нескольких лицах, как ни удивительно, всё-таки появляются улыбки.  
      В небольшой заурядной кофейне, расположенной на теневой стороне, куда редко заглядывает солнце и ещё реже — веселье, кажется, становится чуточку светлее.  
      Отсмеявшись, парень поудобнее перехватывает выскальзывающую папку и фыркает:  
      — Не скажу, что это так уж часто срабатывает, но попытаться стоило. Тогда, пожалуйста, капуччино и маффин.  
      Дже Бом кивает и сразу отворачивается. Так-то лучше.  
      Пока он готовит заказ, пока собирает его и отсчитывает сдачу, незнакомец не сводит с него глаз. У него потрясающе мягкий взгляд, поэтому Дже Бом чувствует себя в своей тарелке до самого его ухода. Лишь когда колокольчик снова тренькает, а спина странного посетителя исчезает из поля зрения, он расслабляется.   
      Что это было?..  
  


***

  
      Дже Бом забывает о незнакомце практически сразу. У него зачёт висит, два экзамена впереди, ещё необходимо подготовить курсач и три презентации — словом, ему не то что думать, ему дышать некогда.  
      Поэтому когда спустя неделю парень в сером костюме появляется опять, Дже Бом поначалу не узнаёт его. Вернее, он опять не поднимает глаз, когда задаёт дежурный вопрос о заказе, и сразу же каменеет, услышав в ответ:  
      — Клубничный чизкейк, латте и самую широкую из ваших улыбок!  
      Дже Бом вздрагивает от дежа-вю. Он вскидывает голову, упирается взглядом в уже знакомого незнакомца и, вспомнив его, сжимает губы в нитку.  
      Это что, шутка? Чей-то пранк? Джексон подстроил? Если да, ему несдобровать, Дже Бом этого ему точно не спустит — и так порядочно спускает, хватит.  
      — Послушайте… — угрюмо начинает Дже Бом, прижав пальцы к переносице.  
      Но посетитель его перебивает:  
      — Опять не сработало? Надо же, какой вы упёртый! Но я тоже не так прост, попомните моё слово. — Он прищуривается, грозит пальцем и смеётся.  
      Дже Бому кажется, что он попал в плохую дораму.   
      — Давайте обойдёмся без этого, — бормочет он, повернувшись к кофемашине. — Пожалуйста.  
      За его спиной раздаётся полный разочарования вздох.  
  


***

  
      Третья встреча случается уже вне кафе.   
      Дже Бом, едва волоча ноги, идёт из университета. У него в голове полная каша из формул и цифр, в руках — сумка с исполинским проектом, который въедливый преподаватель отказался принимать, а в душе — тлен и безнадёга. Он устал, измучен и, кажется, ещё сильнее хочет сдохнуть.  
      Как же сложно быть взрослым, оказывается. И почему ему об этом никто не сказал, когда он был ребёнком и страстно хотел поскорее вырасти?  
      Проходя мимо очередного переулка, Дже Бом сперва замедляется, а затем и вовсе останавливается. Он хмурится, пытается понять, что именно привлекло его внимание. И лишь когда откуда-то издалека раздаётся кошачье мяуканье, всё более-менее становится на свои места.  
      Дже Бом ёжится, крепче стискивает ремень сумки.  
      На улице пасмурно, низкие тяжёлые тучи давят прямо на макушку. Дже Бом прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть в переулке хоть что-нибудь, но тьма будто чернильная клякса на салфетке — расползается по стенам домов, топит углы в тенях.   
      Где-то на дне пустого желудка щекоткой вспыхивает лёгкий испуг — спасибо всем просмотренным фильмам ужасов.   
      Дже Бом качает головой, думает, что лучше проигнорировать, пройти мимо, отправиться по своим делам, но очередной, усиленный эхом мявк заставляет его резко сменить направление. Дже Бом вздыхает, расправляет плечи и решительно поворачивает в переулок, подумав, что если его запихнут в ужастик, он помрёт в первые же пятнадцать минут. Наверняка из-за кошки, ну или любого другого домашнего животного — их ведь он любит намного сильнее, чем людей.  
      Дже Бом успевает сделать с десяток-другой шагов. Тьма за спиной смыкается, будто поглощает его, гул улицы остаётся далеко позади. Кажется, что реальность постепенно теряет чёткость. Однако сгорбленную, сидящую на корточках фигуру Дже Бом замечает сразу. То есть сперва он видит кошек — трёх или, может, четырёх, — которые, собравшись полукругом, торопливо хватают большие куски паштета из расстеленного пакетика, а затем переводит взгляд в сторону и, увидев человека, вздрагивает.  
      Человек вздрагивает тоже — наверняка слышит шаги или что-то в этом роде.  
      Дже Бому бы по-хорошему извиниться за вторжение, потому что кошек его появление тоже несколько пугает. Но когда он открывает рот, из его горла вместо слов вырывается вопль, потому что человек вдруг резко поворачивается. Его лицо, искажённое темнотой, похоже на маску, а торчащие из носа странные трубки вызывают ассоциации с фильмами про маньяков.  
      У Дже Бома холодеет всё внутри. Он отшатывается, влипает спиной в стену и прижимает ладонь к груди, не отрывая взгляда от поднимающегося на ноги человека. В голове проносится целый миллиард мыслей от «спасаться бегством» до «а пусть убивает», и когда Дже Бом почти смиряется со своей участью, жуткий незнакомец вдруг открывает рот и гнусавым, но удивительно знакомым голосом произносит:  
      — О, какая встреча, с ума сойти! Простите, я вас, наверное, шокировал.  
      У Дже Бома пропадает дар речи. Он хмурится, затем щурится, отлепляется от стены и, приглядевшись, впадает в ступор.  
      Опять этот!  
      Только теперь без офисных атрибутов, одетый в толстовку и джинсы. И с двумя большими, нет, фантастически огромными тампонами в ноздрях, которые и напугали Дже Бома до усрачки.   
      Темнота, усталость и больное воображение — плохие спутники в пустынных подворотнях.  
      — Что вы тут делаете? — излишне резко бросает Дже Бом.   
      Он рассержен из-за своей реакции, из-за внезапной встречи со странным незнакомцем, из-за учёбы, несложившейся жизни, рухнувших планов на ближайшее будущее. Дже Бом как огромная бомба, готовая вот-вот рвануть, поэтому совершенно дурацкий вид незнакомца не веселит его, а бесит.  
      Молодого человека его агрессия, кажется, смущает. Он опускает взгляд, сцепляет руки в замок и невнятно, будто оправдываясь, бормочет:  
      — Да я вот… кошек кормлю…   
      У Дже Бома тарарам в ушах от бешеного сердцебиения, душа никак не вылезет из пяток, а он, оказывается, просто кошек кормил. Потрясающе!   
      Справившись с желанием затопать ногами и устроить некрасивую истерику, Дже Бом медленно выдыхает. Он умеет держать себя в руках, и не такое переживал. Что ему какой-то мальчишка в подворотне, который заставил его поседеть одним своим видом.  
      — Ну а это, — он указывает на свой нос, — зачем тогда?  
      Незнакомец, будто спохватившись, зачем трогает торчащие из его ноздрей тампоны, затем оглядывается на кошек. Дже Бом видит, как его губы трогает мягкая улыбка и вдруг чувствует прилив вины. Зря он так на него окрысился, парень ведь ничего плохого не сделал. Попался под горячую руку — да, но сейчас Дже Бома из себя сможет вывести даже зубочистка.  
      — А это, чтобы успеть покормить их до того, как моя аллергия даст о себе знать, — пожав плечами, поясняет парень.  
      У Дже Бома в тот же момент отваливается челюсть.   
      — То есть… у вас аллергия на кошек, но вы всё равно пришли их покормить? Я ничего не путаю? — уточняет он, пытаясь понять — послышалось ему или нет.  
      Незнакомец опять пожимает плечами и кивает — радостно и беззаботно.  
      — Да я вообще-то уже не первый раз так делаю. Тампоны реально спасают.  
      Дже Бом далеко не сразу вспоминает, как правильно произносятся слова. Он в таком шоке, что первым порывом возникает желание подойти, влепить недоумку затрещину и сказать, что тот рехнулся. Вторым — просто засмеяться, нервически и жутко.   
      Лишь когда Дже Бом опять с огромным трудом берёт себя в руки, он вперивается в парня тяжёлым взглядом и выдавливает:  
      — Вы в своём уме?  
      Тот снова кивает:  
      — Полностью! — затем суетливо подхватывает опустевший пакет, комкает его и пихает в карман. Сытые кошки, облизываясь, тянутся за его руками, чтобы за порцией еды получить ещё и порцию ласки, трутся о ноги, и он успевает каждую из них одарить прикосновением — торопливым, но осторожным и нежным.  
      Дже Бом повторно забывает, как говорить.   
      Нет, этот парень точно тронулся умом…  
      Он судорожно вспоминает телефон неотложки на всякий случай, потому что аллергия и её последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми — от обычного чихания до опасного для жизни отёка.   
      Но незнакомец и тут не даёт ему опомниться.   
      Аккуратно перешагнув одну из кошек, он быстро преодолевает разделяющее его и Дже Бома расстояние и вдруг протягивает руку.  
      — Меня, кстати, Ён Дже зовут. Чхве Ён Дже.  
      — Им Дже Бом, — на автомате брякает Дже Бом и сжимает его ладонь. Та оказывается довольно мягкой на ощупь, но в то же время сильной — ответное рукопожатие внушает уважение.   
      На лице Ён Дже появляется улыбка — ещё более солнечная, чем те, которыми он обычно одаривает Дже Бома в кофейне.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, Им Дже Бом-ши. И разрешите откланяться, нужно помыть руки, пока они не покрылись сыпью. Увидимся!  
      Он машет на прощание и так быстро уносится, что Дже Бом ничего не успевает сказать в ответ. Ему тоже приятно, наверное.   
      Или нет.  
      Вздрогнув от прикосновения лап к колену, Дже Бом опускает взгляд, затем присаживается на корточки и задумчиво проводит ладонью по спине помахивающей хвостом кошки. Та в ответ разражается громким мурлыканьем.   
      Он думает, что странный он всё-таки, этот Чхве Ён Дже, но, кажется, не плохой.  
  


***

  
      Дже Бом уверен, что Ён Дже будет досаждать ему каждый день. Они ведь теперь официально представлены друг другу — это должно накладывать хоть какой-то отпечаток.   
      Однако новый знакомый не приходит ни на следующий день, ни на день после этого.   
      Появляется Ён Дже только спустя неделю. Он ещё более взъерошенный, чем при первой встрече, но неизменная улыбка перетягивает всё внимание на себя. От неё сложно оторвать взгляд.  
      — Доброе утро! Можно мне карамельный капуччино, два пирожных с клубникой и самую тёплую из ваших улыбок?  
      Дже Бом не может сдержать смешка. Ён Дже изменять себе, кажется, не собирается. Но и не повторяется, что забавно.   
      Интересно, как скоро у него закончатся эпитеты?  
      Пока готовится заказ, они перекидываются парой слов. Ён Дже успевает рассказать, что работает в отцовской фирме, здание которой находится ниже по улице, что он поступил в этом году в университет и теперь не знает, как будет всё успевать. Он рассказывает, что у него дома живёт чудесная собачка, а когда Дже Бом в изумлении вздёргивает брови, вспомнив про аллергию, моментально уточняет, что Коко — мальтийская болонка, их шерсть безвредна для аллергиков, вроде него.  
      Он трещит так много и увлекательно, что Дже Бом практически забывает про потихоньку остывающий капуччино. Спохватывается он только когда колокольчик над дверью тренькает и в кафе появляется очередной зевающий посетитель.  
      Встрепенувшись, Дже Бом плотно прикрывает стаканчик пластиковой крышкой, протягивает его Ён Дже и, посомневавшись немного, всё-таки спрашивает:  
      — Почему я?  
      Ён Дже, замерев, озадаченно приоткрывает рот.  
      — Ты о чём?  
      — Об улыбках, — нетерпеливо поясняет Дже Бом. — Почему ты приклеился с ними именно ко мне?  
      — Ну…   
      Щёки Ён Дже окрашиваются румянцем. Он некоторое время кусает губы, будто сомневаясь — говорить или нет, затем вздыхает и опускает взгляд.  
      Дже Бом чувствует, что почему-то тоже начинает краснеть.   
      — Я тогда ещё стажёром на фирме был. Шёл вечером мимо этого кафе уставший безумно, и так мне хотелось сдохнуть в этот момент — словами не передать. Не знаю, что меня дёрнуло заглянуть в окно, будто пихнул кто-то, но когда я повернулся, я увидел тебя. Ты сидел на корточках перед девочкой, у которой в руках был котёнок, и так улыбался… не знаю, я ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то так потрясающе улыбался. У меня будто второе дыхание открылось. — Ён Дже смеётся неловко, трёт шею ладонью, нервно тянет впившийся в горло воротник рубашки. — Говорю как влюблённая девчонка, господи.  
      А у Дже Бома в голове вакуум. Он смотрит на Ён Дже, который не знает, куда себя деть от смущения, и испытывает практически непреодолимое желание нырнуть под барную стойку. У него лицо горит, наверное, как факел.  
      — Теперь ты точно считаешь меня ненормальным, — продолжает тем временем Ён Дже. Он пытается улыбаться, но выходит не слишком убедительно.  
      — Нет, — едва ворочая языком в пересохшем рту, бросает Дже Бом. — Странным — да, но не ненормальным.  
      Ён Дже тут же вскидывает голову, в его глазах бликами вспыхивает робкая надежда.  
      Желание нырнуть под стойку усиливается тысячекратно.  
      — То есть ты будешь не против, если я продолжу приходить и изводить тебя просьбами улыбнуться?  
      Собрав в кулак всё мужество, Дже Бом небрежно дёргает плечом.  
      — Если тебе так хочется — приходи. Не обещаю, правда, что ты добьёшься желаемого, но…  
      Ён Дже мотает головой. Он прижимает к груди пакет с пирожными, крепче стискивает стаканчик с капуччино и, рассмеявшись, делает шаг назад.  
      — Смотри, не пожалей об этом! Хорошего дня!  
      Он практически выбегает из кафе, а Дже Бом, глянув на успевшего уснуть за одним из столиков посетителя, всё-таки опускается на корточки. Лицо и вправду горит — ладони, когда он прижимает их к щекам, кажутся ледяными. Однако в душе, несмотря на это, тепло и ярко.   
      Дже Бом по-прежнему чувствует себя смертельно уставшим, его тошнит от занятости и невозможности отдохнуть. Но мысль о том, что завтра или, быть может, послезавтра порог кафе опять перешагнёт Ён Дже, приносит с собой приятные ощущения. И, как бы Дже Бом ни сопротивлялся, ему действительно хочется улыбаться.  
      Хотя девочку с котёнком он, признаться, в упор не помнит.


End file.
